Falling To Life
by SherlockGirl
Summary: This is a Fanfic I wrote just because I wanted to! Hope you like it!


Falling To Life

John looked at Sherlock as he sat in the kitchen, his nose buried in a microscope. The kitchen was a mess with experiments, Chinese food containers, and saliva samples. John pulled out his phone to look at the time. 11:47 p.m. He sighed as he got up from his chair to put his tea cup away.

"What time is it, John?" Sherlock suddenly said. It startled John a little, to hear him speak after 3 hours of complete silence.

"Um...11:50 p.m. I really should be turning in. And you should be too." John responded. Sherlock looked up from the microscope, his gray eyes shining in the dim light of the lamp. He opened his mouth to say something, but just looked back at his microscope.

"So be it. Now, shut up, I'm working."

"Oh alright, Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight John"

John headed up the stairs to his room. He got cleaned up and climbed into bed. He watched as the snow flurries became full flakes as he drifted off to sleep.

Sherlock, downstairs, was frustrated. This case was making him work harder that usually and he wanted to figure it out tonight. He looked closely at the samples again and again. After a while, he stood up in frustration

"UGGHHHHH! There's nothing of importance here! There is nothing there! BLOODY NOTHING!" he yelled as he cursed. After his small rampage, he sat down quietly and sighed.

He pulled his violin from behind the chair and started to play Sonata No.1. As he got into playing, he got up from his chair and looked out the window. The snow had covered the roads of London in about 5 inches of snow. As Sherlock looked outside, he was able to identify each shape and size of every snowflake. John upstairs was half asleep, but could hear the sweet music coming from the violin. He smiles in delight. He loved the calm sound of Sherlock playing; he wasn't yelling or sighing or shutting people out, he was just playing.

BANG, BANG! And he awoke with a yell of, "SHERLOCK!" He hurried out of bed and rushed down the stairs. He slammed open the door and ran to Sherlock.

"Are you ok? Where did they hit you?"John rushed as he searched Sherlock of wounds. Sherlock pushed John off him and John fell into his chair.

"My god, Watson. Must have been a horrible nightmare. I didn't even know you had those. Sherlock said sarcastically, after putting the gun down."I thought that Afghanistan would make you stronger about "dreams"

John just stared at Sherlock, a panicked look on his face.

"You think this is some kind of trick? A Joke? I though you got shot or worse, killed. I hear gunshots. Here did they come from? What happened?

Sherlock picked up his gun that he had just put down and shook it in his hand."I shot the wall, you idiot." He chuckled a little as he put the gun back down, "Who would want to hurt me? Except for Mycroft, my retched brother of mine."

John looked at the wall with the yellow smiley face on it and took in large sigh of relief. He got up slowly and checked his phone.

"You're a dick, you know that? It's 1:00 in the morning. No one shots a gun at ONE IN THE MORNING!" John yelled! Sherlock just stared at him, looking confuse at John. Around his finger was a shiny, round thing. He looked closer at john and studied him closely.

"John, what's that?" Sherlock asked. John looked at his finger.

"It's a ring."

"Yes, I can see that. But why is it on your finger?"

"I'm getting married."

"You're what?!" Sherlock said surprised.

"You know; married? When 2 people in love are united in matrimony?

Sherlock looked down at his friend that he towered over. He walked towards him and put out his hand"Congrats, Watson. I'm sure you'll be happy together. I think…" John shook firmly and started to speck. "Sherlock, you're going too. You have to come. It's my wedding"

Sherlock picked up his violin again, looked out the window at the falling snow and shook his head.

"You know I can't go. There will be people there. I'm not a people person" He stated as he started to play again.

"Well too bad. You're going"

"So be it."

"Great, Molly will be please to hear such news"

"MOLLY?"


End file.
